Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to receive operating instructions from a user via a remote control. When the remote control communicates user instructions to the media device using an infrared (IR) signal, the remote control must be within a line-of-sight range of the controlled media device so that the emitted IR signal is detectable by the controlled media device.
Recent advances in technology have resulted in remote controls that are configured to emit a radio frequency (RF) signal that is detectable by the controlled media device. Such RF remote controls no longer need to be within the line-of-sight range of the controlled media device, and thus provide the advantage of a wider area of delectability. For example, the user may adjust volume or change a channel from the next room using the RF remote control.
However, the emitted RF signal from the RF remote control may be detectable by a plurality of different controlled media devices in different locations. Unintentional detection of the emitted RF signal by other media devices may not be desirable.
For example, a set top box and a television are examples of controlled media devices that might be configured to receive and operate in accordance with an RF signal emitted by a particular RF remote control. However, since the strength of the emitted RF signal may be relatively great, the neighbor's set top box and/or television may detect the emitted RF signal, and accordingly, operate in accordance with the detected RF signal in an unintended manner (at least from the perspective of the neighbor).
As another example, the user may have a second set top box or television in another part of their residence. Another family member may be watching a TV program on the television in the other part of the residence. The set top box and/or television in the other part of the residence may detect the emitted RF signal, and accordingly, operate upon the detected RF signal in an unintended manner (at least from the perspective of the other family member).
To solve the issue where some media devices may unintentionally operate in accordance with detected RF signals emitted from an RF remote control, a pairing scheme is used to configure the media device to operate in accordance with a detected RF signal emitted from a “paired” RF remote control, and not operate in accordance with detected RF signals emitted from other “unpaired” RF remote controls. Such pairing schemes pair a particular RF remote control with a single media device, such as a set top box. Additionally, the particular RF remote control may be paired with other media devices, such as a television or other controlled media content presentation device located in the same media room. Also, a plurality of RF remote controls may be paired with one or more controlled media devices.
Pairing between an RF remote control and a controlled media device is accomplished by initially configuring the controlled media device to recognize a unique identifier (ID) associated with the RF remote control. For example, a MAC address or the like of the RF remote control may be used to uniquely identify the RF remote control. Emitted RF signals include the unique ID of the RF remote control. When an RF signal is detected by the controlled media device, the controlled media device checks the ID included in the detected RF signal with the previously stored unique ID associated with its paired RF remote control. If the two identifiers match, then the controlled media device will operate in accordance with the detected RF signal. On the other hand, if the ID included in the detected RF signal does not match with the previously stored unique ID associated with its paired RF remote control, then the controlled media device will ignore or otherwise disregard the detected RF signal.
Before a particular RF remote control may be used to control one or more media devices, the RF remote control must be initially paired with the controlled media device. The pairing process is typically a manually-performed process whereby the user must locate the RF remote control in proximity to the intended controlled media device, and then manually initiate the pairing process. Often, menus or other suitable graphical interfaces are provided to assist the user in successfully initiating and completing the pairing process. Once the pairing process is completed, the controlled media device will operate in accordance with detected RF signals emitted by its paired RF remote control, and not operate in accordance with detected RF signals emitted by other remote controls.
The pairing process is often rather complex and may be difficult for the user to successfully complete. If the user makes a mistake in the pairing process, the pairing process may have to be manually reinitiated. In such situations, the user may become frustrated. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to simplify the pairing process between a controlled media device and its paired RF remote control.